A Lost Kekkei Genkai
by Obliesk
Summary: Team 7 is sent on a mission to protect Hogwarts...but when Kakashi suspects something when he sees a mysterious person in Konoha everything changes...-Set when Harry is in second year- sry I have to make a few changes to the story...heheh...


**A/N: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. If I did Sasuke would be dead and Kakashi will be the main character. **

**A/N: When I don't put any bolded name at the top it means it's not specified on one person**

**Naruto**

It was a cold morning at _Konoha _village. The Sun had not yet risen. There was a slight breeze which caused the leaves on the many trees surrounding _Konoha_ to rustle gently. Naruto woke up with a jump , startled by his alarm . He looked out of the window feeling confused for a minute. Then, he picked up his alarm clock which he had knocked down when he woke up.

He grumbled loudly to himself when he saw the time. It was 5:30 in the morning. He internally kicked himself for forgetting to set his alarm later after his last mission yesterday. He sat on his bed for a while thinking of what he had to do today.

''Nothing much…..,'' he thought. ''Our mission yesterday was a B-rank , so I think it will be a while before we get another big mission." As he was thinking, something caught his eye. It was the photograph of team 7 back when he was 12. Now he was going to be 14(he's still 13).

He picked up the photograph. Looking at the photo brought back memories. His thoughts turned sad. That time Sasuke was still with them. "I'll bring you back to _Konoha, _Sasuke…whatever it takes ," murmured Naruto.

After a breakfast of instant ramen, Naruto walked out of his apartment feeling lively. He smiled down at his forehead protector, which he was holding in his hand. After he put his _Konoha_ headband on, he turned towards the Hokage faces and thought to himself ''I'll be Hokage someday…I want to protect everybody in this village."

**Kakashi**

A figure walked through the streets of _Konoha , _hands in his pockets. ''It's an unusually cold morning,"thought Kakashi as he looked up at the dark sky. He then reached into the pouch where he kept his kunais and shurikens and took out a green book, which had the words _Icha Icha Tactics_ on it.

He walked slowly to the memorial where his best friends' and _sensei's_ names were engraved. He looked up from the book he already knew by heart. The Sun was rising. As he watched the Sun rise, he thought about Obito, Rin and _sensei_.

When Kakashi arrived at the third training ground, where the memorial was, he remembered the day he passed Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, the first team to ever pass his bell test. Kakashi realized he was not alone. He felt a presence somewhere near him.

When he looked up, he saw a person, probably somewhere the height of Sakura, standing in front of the memorial, back facing him. The person was wearing a hooded cloak. As it started to drizzle, Kakashi realized that this person was not from their village.

"Who are you? You're supposed to get permission before you enter the village." said Kakashi, trying to see the person's reaction. There was no reply. "Who are you?'' Kakashi repeated again. The person gasped, as if she (judging by the voice) had just been snapped out of a train of thought.

" Who are you? "Kakashi repeated for a third time. The person lowered her head but did not turn. 'Someone who you know yet you don't know,''she replied(A/N:mwahaha….wait n see wat I mean). The person then started running. Kakashi started chasing her and soon they had left the open ground and were surrounded by trees.

The figure was still in front of him, running so agilely that it reminded him of Naruto.

''What are you doing in _Konoha _?''questioned Kakashi, lifting his forehead protector, revealing a _sharingan_. The person slowly turned her head, saying '' Don't I have the right to be in my own village?''. The last thing Kakashi remembered before his world went dark was a pair of bright orange eyes.

**Naruto**

Ahhhh….,"said Naruto as he stretched._''Yosh ,_ time to get some training done,'' said Naruto happily. It was drizzling slightly. He enjoyed it, though he would rather like it to rain ramen.

When he reached the third training ground, he suddenly heard Kakashi-_sensei_'s voice. It was soft but distinct. ''What is Kakashi-_sensei_ doing here so early in the morning?''thought Naruto. He went to check it out.

His jog turned into a run when he saw his _sensei_ lying lifelessly on the ground. ''Kakashi_-sensei_! ,''yelled Naruto. ''He's still alive, but he's out cold,'' he thought as he checked Kakashi's pulse.

''Who could have done this to him?... probably someone strong,'' he thought again. He decided to take Kakashi to the hospital. After leaving him at the hospital, Naruto went straight to the Fifth's office.

He burst into the Fifth's office shouting '', _Tsunade-bahchan! _Come and heal Kakashi-_sensei_ now!He's out cold!'' He found Tsunade sleeping on her paperwork. He gaped at her, and said '', Wake up! Now!''while shaking her vigorously .

Next thing he knew, he was at the other side of the room and had a VERY angry Tsunade shouting at him. ''Urgghhh…._itai….,''_while rubbing hisleft cheek, where he had been punched.''I just came to ask you to heal Kakashi-sensei….''.

''What happened to him?''said Tsunade,immediately paying attention.''I don't exactly know…I just found him lying unconscious on the ground near the third training ground ,''said Naruto. "He probably used his _sharingan_ because his headband was pulled up'', he added in his thoughts.

**Kakashi**

''It's not genjustu''…thought Kakashi as he saw his opponent standing in front of him, than what is it?'' 'I am not a foe yet I'm not your friend, you know me so very well yet you don't know me at all,' said the girl.(A/N:You shall c what it means in the later chapters….mwahaha…)

The girl lowered her hood. Kakashi braced himself. He was prepared for any attack that should be thrown at him. Kakashi frowned as the girl lowered her hood. His frown turned into glare when he saw her face was very similar to Naruto's face. She had the same markings on her cheeks and spiky blonde hair.

"What do you want with Naruto?'' he asked. She didn't reply but looked down. Suddenly , Kakashi felt as if he was being pulled up . He opened his eye and sat up(he only opens his normal eye) .

The first thing he heard was ''Kakashi-_sensei_ !Are you okay?''. Obviously Naruto . '' Hmph. Beaten up by a bunch of thugs eh?'' said Tsunade. ''Meet me at my office immediately after you've been discharged.''she said as she walked out.

After Tsunade left, Kakashi looked at Naruto. He was sitting on the floor looking out of the window. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

A pang of familiarity hit him. He remembered what he saw when he was unconscious. He pondered about it for a while. ''WHO was that person?''he thought.

After he was discharged, he said bye to Naruto, who went to get some training done and went straight to Tsunade's office. When he knocked on Tsunade's office door, there was no answer, so he let himself in.

The room was empty, but there was an familiar scent in the room. Then Kakashi realized. It was Naruto's scent. The scent was still fresh. Why would Naruto be in here? I just saw him go to train… 'There you are Kakashi,'he heard. 'Tsunade-_sama_,'he said as he turned around. I need to send Team 7 on a special mission. Genma, Hayate. Two ninja's appeared in front of Tsunade. ''I want you to find Naruto and Sakura. Tell them to see me immediately.

''Hai!''the two ninja replied in the disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Naruto**

''Hah…hah,'' Naruto panted as he thought '', just one more time''. '' _Kage Bunshin no jutsu!''_he shouted. Three shadow clones appeared. In his hand was a swirling ball of blue. Around it was a ring of fire and water. The clones were controlling the fire, water and wind elements. He was maintaining the _rasengan _.

Then he thrust it into the ground. Suddenly, the ground shook violently. Roots shot up from the ground wrapping around the dummy he set up.''It's a very useful attack..but it takes away a lot of my chakra…''he panted.''It sucks up the enemy's chakra and keeps the enemy practically paralysed. But then again, it also an incomplete _jutsu_ which also affects me…..

''Ahh…time for some _ramen _,'' he said ,walking towards _Ichiraku Ramen_. When he arrived at his favourite _ramen_ shop, he ordered _chia siew ramen_(if that's how u spell it)''_ITEDAKIMA-_,''he began saying, but was cut off by somebody. When Naruto turned around, he found it was Hayate. '_'Ohaio _Hayate_-san.''_said Naruto, surprise to see him.''_Ohaio_ *cough* Naruto-_kun *cough* ._''Tsunade-sama wants * cough* to *cough * see you *cough * immediately *cough*.''said Hayate.

''Whattttttt!Now! Just when I want to eat my _ramen?_'' whined Naruto. ''Yes *cough * NOW *cough *

In Tsunade's office…

''_Yosh, _now that you're all here,time to tell you you're mission. (Naruto sayng in the background''I'm gonna die without my _ramen!'')_

''_Urusai, bakamono!(Shut up, idiot!) _''said Sakura while punching him on the head.''As I was saying, your mission is an A-rank mission and could also probably be an S-rank mission too. ''Eeehhhhhh! So fast?''exclaimed Naruto.

''This morning, I received a letter from Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry saying he needed a few ninja from our village to protect his school from an evil wizard named Voldemort. ''said Tsunade, ignoring Naruto's comment.

'' Ehh? Wizards?'' said Sakura.''I thought they betrayed the ninja world during their 2nd world war by experimenting on some of the ninja who were helping them..''she said. ''Wizards?...''said Naruto, looking confused.

''Yes they did, but this person can be trusted. He was an old friend of the_ Sandaime_. Do not trust anybody he does not trust. Wizards are like us except they use special ''sticks'' to dispel their _chakra_, Naruto. They call _chakra _magic in their world,''explained Tsunade.

''You need to guard one particular boy with your full power . His name is…..Harry Potter. He is prophesized to be able to defeat Voldemort , ''continued Tsunade.''This is a one year long mission and you will only come back this time next year,''she added

''Pack your things and be here in half an hour.''said Tsunade.''Hai!''they said in unision disappearing in a poof. ''_Yosh,_ I'm gonna be away for a year,''said Naruto as he packed his things.

He paused for a moment, picking up the photo on his bedside table. Then he put it into his bag….He sighed and said goodbye to his room as he closed the door.

**Kakashi**

Kakashi was the first finish packing and went to the memorial at the third training ground. The person was not there anymore. After paying his respects to his former teammates, he returned to Tsunade's office. Naruto and Sakura were already there.

''YOU'RE LATE!''they shouted.

''Sorry, I got lost on the path of life,''Kakashi replied his usual reason for being late.

''Don't reveal your identity to anyone during this mission unless it's an emergency. Do not let them find out who you are. Understood?' said Tsunade.

''_Hai_,''they replied.

''Naruto, Sakura, you two will be disguised as third year transfer students from Japan. Kakashi, you shall be an assistant teacher for the Defense Against the Dark Arts subject or more commenly known as DADA,''she explained.

The three of them nodded.

''Hmmm….Defense Against the Dark Arts eh…..''Kakashi thought.''Hmm..this is going to be an interesting year.

''I need you all to grab on to this Portkey,''said Tsunade, showing them a scroll. ''It will teleport you straight to a street in London where you will meet Albus Dumbledore.''instructud Tsunade.

''Huh?'' said Naruto confusion.

''Just do what Kakashi says, Naruto,''Tsunade said rubbing her temples in frustration. They grabbed on to the portkey and suddenly felt a tug at their navel. They found themselves being pulled up. Everything around them was a blur.

'_japanese'_

'English'

In a few seconds, they were on the streets of London. Naruto landed on his face while Kakashi and Sakura landed on gently on their feet, though Sakura was a bit unsteady.'' _Itai…._''said Naruto, rubbing his nose, which was bleeding._''What kind of transport was that?'' _screamed Naruto. A few oddly dressed people glared at him.

''_Shut up you idiot!''_said Sakura.''_Hey calm down you two, Dumbledore-san is here_,''Kakashi said. They both looked up. In front of them was an aged man with a long white beard . He wore half-moon spectacles and had a twinkle in his eye. Both of them instantly liked him.

''_Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,''_he said in fluent Japanese.

''_My name is Hatake Kakashi, the leader of this mission. This is Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto, the Genins in my team._''said Kakashi, motioning towards Naruto and Sakura.

'' _First before going to the Leaky Cauldron, where you shall be staying for the night, you'll need to get your wands, books and robes.''_ said Dumbledore, flicking his wand slightly.

The next thing they knew, they were at a place, which was crowded with people and had many different shops. The shops were filled with many odd looking things. One of the shops they saw sold brooms while another sold strange candy.

There were some people staring at them, some glaring, others in surprise.''_Wow…what is this place?_''exclaimed Naruto and Sakura at the same time. Kakashi looked around looking only slightly surprised.

''_Welcome to Diagon Alley. You can get your school necessities here. Take a look around. You will meet many people who are going to Hogwarts here getting their school necessities,'' _Dumbledore explained.'_'Yay!I have a lot of money saved up ,''_said _Naruto_, taking out some _yen _coins and notes from his pocket.

''_In this world we use a different currency. Knuts, sickles and galleons. All of you ,take out your money.''_instructed Dumbledore_. ''_ _Enverto__,_''he said and in front of their eyes their money changed into pure gold. ''_This spell can only work if you have money with you. You can't make money appear out of thin air,''_he said._.''The bronze ones are knuts. The siver ones are sickles and the gold ones are galleons.''_he explained_._

'' _Enjoy,''_he said and disappered into thin air.

How's that?my very first crossover!3 1st chaprter!done!


End file.
